Nijirou no bōken
by 24AkasaVinka20
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau terbangun di tempat asing yang sama sekali tidak kau kenali ditambah KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI SIAPA DIRIMU! Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pemuda yang terjebak di sebuah tempat asing tanpa mengenal siapapun dan juga ia berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya bersama dengan sekelompoknya yang bernamakan Nijirou.


"Huh? Dimana ini?"

"Mengapa aku ada disini?"

"Mengapa kepalaku sakit sekali?"

"Dan.. ukhh...

Siapa aku?"

\--

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nijirou no bōken - 24AkasaVinka20**

 **Warn :**

 **Judul Tidak Nyambung, Typo(s), EYD tidak benar, Pemborosan Kata, centric!Akashi, AU, Name Code, dll.**

 **Summary :**

 **Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau terbangun di tempat asing yang sama sekali tidak kau kenali ditambah KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI SIAPA DIRIMU?! Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pemuda yang terjebak di sebuah tempat asing tanpa mengenal siapapun dan juga ia berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya bersama dengan sekelompoknya yang bernamakan Nijirou.**

\--

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Ku perhatikan ruangan ini dari ujung keujung dan nihil. Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang tempat ini. Ini bukan kamarku. Eh? Memangnya kamarku seperti apa? Dan heyy.. apakah aku diculik? Tapi atas dasar apa? Lagian apa untungnya menculikku? Dan lagi memangnya aku punya apa? Dan hei.. Siapa aku?

Tunggu.

Ini aneh. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang ini. Bagaimana aku bisa disini ataupun kejadian sebelum aku disini... dan juga bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau siapa aku?

Ceklek.

Ku alihkan pandanganku langsung ke satu-satunya pintu dikamar ini dan aku langsung melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan menggunakan kacamata dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat amat tegas. Ku biarkan dia berjalan mendekatiku. Ku merasa familiar dengan aroma (bisa kubilang seperti itu) ini. Ini seperti aku pernah bertemu dengannya atau.. jangan-jangan kami memang dekat?

Kulihat dia baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya tetapi aku langsung memotongnya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kutanyakan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau, apakah kita dekat sebelumnya?"

Ah.. lihat itu. Ku lihat dia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya andai saja jika aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Ah.. Sasuga kepekaanmu sangat kuat ya _Akarou_ " katanya.

Huh? _Akarou_?

" _Akarou_? Siapa itu dan siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Itu namamu, untuk sekarang sih lebih tepatnya, dan namaku adalah _Midota_ " katanya.

Namaku _Akarou_? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya sih.. Tapi sepertinya namaku bukan itu.. Baiklah kita kesampingkan saja itu dulu sekarang kepertanyaan selanjutnya.

Baru saja aku ingin berbicara, dia - _Midota_ \- dengan (sepertinya sengaja) memotong ucapanku.

"Ahh.. mumpung kau sudah bangun ayo kita keluar, ku yakin yang lain senang kau sudah bangun" katanya.

Yang lain?

Berarti masih bakal banyak orang lagi yang seperti dia? Apakah orang-orang nanti juga akan terasa sefamiliar ini?

"Oh baiklah" kataku dan pada akhirnya kami berdua pergi keluar ruangan itu tanpa aku yang bertanya-tanya kembali.

Ketika kami sampai di suatu tempat -yang ku yakini adalah sebuah ruang tamu- aku melihat banyak orang yang memiliki rambut warna-warni, dan benar saja rasa familiar itu muncul lagi dan jangan lupakan keberisikan mereka juga yang membuatku merasa seperti aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Plok plok

Kulirikkan mataku ketika kutahu asal suara tepuk tangan itu dari _Midota_ yang sepertinya berusaha menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana. Dan seketika suasana hening dan ku lihat ketika mata mereka melihat kearahku kedua mata mereka seperti membulat tak percaya.

Um hei jadi sebenarnya ada apa ini?

" _Akarou_ sudah bangun... dari... sakitnya" kata _Midota._

Sakit yaa? Dan untuk keberapa kalinya aku bilang.. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang ini.

"Aaaahhhh... syukurlah-ssu!!! Kalau tidak kita bisa mati dibunuh oleh dia" kata seseorang yang berambut kuning, yang kuyakini dia adalah seseorang yang childish sekali.

Dia? Bunuh? Apakah aku sebegitu penting? Sampai ia membawa kata-kata itu? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

"Tapi ada satu masalah.. Dia kehilangan ingatan" kata _Midota_.

"APA?!" Serempak semuanya berteriak kearahku dan _Midota._

"Jadi selama ini usaha Aka-chin sia-sia dong" kata seseorang yang berambut ungu dan lihat dia tinggi sekali!

"Tidak.. itu tidak akan sia-sia jika kita bisa mengembalikan ingatannya" kata _Midota._

Dan lagi. Ku lihat raut wajah mereka berubah serius seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka sedang membicarakanku bukan? Bukan, tetapi lebih tepatnya memoriku kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?

"Tapi bagaimana caranya _Midota_? Jangan mengawur" kata seseurang bersurai navy, yang dilihat sekilas seperti orang pemalas or dia memang pemalas?

"Tentu saja bisa.. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal.. Kita usahakan sebisa mungkin agar dia bisa kembali mengingat ingatannya" kata _Midota._

"Wah! Ide bagus _Midota,_ jadi apa yang kita mulai ya??" tanya si rambut merah yang agak bingung... sepertinya. Dan juga dia hampir sama besarnya dengan pemuda bersurai navy tadi, tapi bedanya yang ini terlihat lebih rajin-mungkin?-.

"Bagaiman kalau kita mulai dengan perkenalan _Midota_ -kun?" Oh! Akhirnya sang surai bluenette berbicara juga.. Tadinya aku mengira dia hantu -karena sangking tipisnya hawa keberadaannya- jadi aku takut bertanya tetapi sepertinya bukan. Dan lihat! dia sepertinya lebih kecil dariku..

"Ah benar.. Baiklah kita mulai perkenalannya.."

"Aku _Kiryou_ " si kuning...

"Disini _Murasakishi_ " si ungu...

"Ku _Aodai_ " si navy..

"Namaku _Kagai_ " si merah bata...

"Dan namaku _Kuroya_ " si bluenette...

Oke ini gampang untuk mengingat nama-nama mereka.. Tinggal lihat saja nama depan mereka yang mencerminkan warna rambut mereka.. Yaa kecuali si bluenette... Namanya Kuro mungkin karena dia bersembunyi didalam bayangan dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipisnya itu atau mungkin saja dia adalah bayangannya sendiri?

Aku terlalu banyak memikir ini itu.. Bagaimana pun juga ini perkenalan berarti aku juga harus berkenalan kan?

"Ah.. halo namaku um.. _Akarou_?" jawabku tidak yakin. Dan mereka hanya melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong maaf lancang tapi ini dimana?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Ku lihat yang lain hanya menghela nafas dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain seperti mereka sedang berdiskusi hanya lewat tatapan saja. Dan pada akhirnya _Midota_ yang menjawab.

"Kau sedang ada di _rumahmu_ sendiri _Akarou_ and welcome to...

 ** _Nijirou_** "

\--

 **Waww apa inii?? Udah lama gak update cerita ehh malah publish cerita baru lagi... :" Cerita lamanya dikemanainnnn... Btw sebenernya bingung nentuin genrenya.. Aku sendiri sukanya Fantasy tapi sebenarnya yang kayak beginian cocoknya genre apa ya?** **Saran ya.. thanks!**

 **btw...** **TBC or END?**


End file.
